Spread spectrum communications are commonly used in cellular networks that provide wireless service to mobile stations, such as wireless telephones. Cellular networks that use spread spectrum communications often operate in accordance to cdma2000 specifications. The cdma2000 specifications have evolved over time to include various air interface configurations, which are described in the specifications as “Radio Configurations.” The specifications define a “Radio Configuration” as follows: “A set of Forward Traffic Channel and Reverse Traffic Channel transmission formats that are characterized by physical layer parameters such as data rates, modulation characteristics, and spreading rate.” For example, Radio Configurations 3 and 4 (RC 3 and RC 4) can provide a data rate of up to 9600 bps in a forward fundamental channel, a type of dedicated traffic channel.
Revision E of the cdma2000 physical layer specifications introduced a new air interface configuration, RC 11. Like RC 3 and RC 4, RC 11 can provide a date rate of up to 9600 bps in a forward fundamental channel. However, RC 11 includes several advanced features that can provide capacity and performance benefits. For example, RC 11 can support discontinuous transmission (DTX) service options by including a new 0 bps frame type that can be used during periods of silence. In addition, RC 11 supports frame early termination (FET), which enables a receiver that has successfully decoded a frame before the frame has been completely transmitted to acknowledge receipt and cause further transmission of the frame to be terminated. RC 11 also allows for reduced power control overhead. Further details regarding Revision E can be found in 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2, “Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems: Revision E,” 3GPP2 C.S0002-E, Version 2.0, June 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference.